Mi otra faceta contigo (AU)
by Hitori Kirara
Summary: Nos sale del alma comportarnos de otra forma con la persona que amamos. Neji e Hinata deben trabajar juntos en el instituto. Hinata sufre por Naruto que es novio de Sakura. Neji aun sabiendo que no puede protegerla de eso,hace lo posible por consolarla. Sin darse cuenta, la sucesión del tiempo les une más que nunca, viendo las cosas de otra manera. Nejihina
1. Capitulo 1

Este fanfic se desarrolla en un universo alternativo donde los personajes van al instituto. Agradecería mucho los comentarios para continuar con mi fanfic. Siempre ayudan jajaja.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

-Espero que paséis un buen primer día de curso, alumnos.- comenzó Kakashi- La directora y debe comunicarles algo. Tsunade-sama , por favor.

\- Bien. Debido al conflicto que hubo hace dos años con el Instituto de la Arena y del Sonido, me tome la libertad de elaborar un método para mejorar las relaciones aunque solo sea en nuestro instituto. De manera que vuestra clase junto a la de 2 estaréis compartiendo aula, realizando proyectos, trabajos y demás durante al menos 3 meses. Formareis grupos de 2 personas elegidos por los profesores obviamente mixtos entre una clase y otra. Seréis calificados por trabajo grupal e individual. ¿Alguna pregunta?- toda la clase se había quedado demasiado sorprendida como para preguntar nada.-Bien. Suerte y trabajad duro.- Sentencio Tsunade-sama y con esas últimas palabras se marchó.

En toda la clase se que había quedado sin profesores y en la que reinaba el silencio de pronto levanto la voz llenos de susurros de desconcierto, alegría o enfado.

-A mi algo de esto no me da buena espina- murmuro Sakura- ¿y si me toca Lee? – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que ese chico le hacía ojitos.

-¡No podre estar con mi Sakura-chaaan!- Protestó Naruto quien se levanto rápido y con la cara triste abrazó a Sakura. Hacía que estos dos se habían hecho novios pero Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a verlos tan enamorados. Les deseaba la felicidad pero aun así verlos siempre tan juntos le provocaba pequeñas heridas en su dulce corazón.

-Um… y-yo no creo que sea una mala idea del todo, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza porque no tengo mucha confianza con los de la otra clase- dijo Hinata. Después de todo con la única persona con la que había intercambiado palabras de esa aula era con Neji .

-A mi me resulta interesante un chico… Sai creo que se llama…- caviló Ino.

-Yo solo espero que me toque con alguien más competente que con este dobe- dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto quien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿¡Oye a quien llamas tú dobe, maldito temee?!

Al día siguiente, ambas clases se habían cambiado a otra aula más grande con el objetivo de que todas cupieran. Al no estar hechos aún los grupos cada clase se sentó con sus compañeros de clase, esperando que no les tocara un mal compañero.

-Bien. Buenos días a todos. Ahora comenzaremos a asignar los diferentes compañeros. –Dijo solemnemente Kakashi- Kurenai- sensei será la encargada de los compañeros. –indico el sensei señalando a la profesora.

-Comencemos. –dijo la sensei bajando la mirada hacia sus papeles.- Tenten ira con Kiba, Rock Lee con Sakura…

-¡WOOOOOUUUUUUUU! – un grito de felicidad estalló desde el fondo de la clase. Lee estaba loco de la alegría, por su parte, Sakura estaba aterrada. El chico de los ojos redondos le lanzo besos a la pelirosa cuyo novio paro su trayectoria.

\- ¡No le lances besos a mi novia, cejotas! – Sakura solo pudo ponerse la mano en la cara, traumatizada.

-¡Lee cállese por favor!- protesto la profesora de ojos rojos. Suspiro y se dispuso a continuar. Después de bastantes parejas más, añadió -… y por último, Neji e Hinata Hyuuga. Eso es todo.- Los ojiblancos se miraron.

Por un momento se sintieron extraños. Si bien la relación de los primas había cambiado a lo largo de los años, lo que ambos compartían no era nada más que una mera relación de cortesía. Con escasos años de vida ambos se convirtieron no solo en primos, sino también amigos.

Hinata se había caído y lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Un pequeño Neji al oír el llanto, acudió corriendo. Al ver la rodillita sangrando de su primita tomo el pañuelo que le había regalado su padre del bolsillo del kimono y vendo a la pequeña Hinata

-Nii-san..- susurro Hinata aun secándose las lagrimas y los ojitos rojos.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama. Yo siempre la protegeré. – Dicho esto Hinata olvidó el dolor y sonrió con su primito.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambio con la muerte del padre de Neji, Hizashi. Neji durante años culpo a su tío de su muerte puesto que se supo que mientras iba conduciendo, la insistente llamada de su hermano no dejaba de llamar. El motivo de su llamada era un repentino empeoramiento de la gripe de Hinata. Debido a esto, Hizashi que estaba muy apegado a su dulce sobrina, decidió dar media vuelta hacia el complejo de mansiones donde la familia Hyuuga vivía, con la desgracia de que justo en ese momento, un mal movimiento con el volante, provocase la muerte instantánea del hombre.

El dolor de Neji era inmenso, y su manera de liberarlo fue atribuir la culpa de la muerte de su padre a su tío y a sus primas.

Años después, en una competición de artes marciales en la escuela le dio la oportunidad de herir a Hinata y liberar su rabia acumulada. Pero llego el sol. Naruto. La única persona que consiguió hacer entrar en razón al muchacho de pelo kilométrico. Haciendo que, como los rayos del sol iluminan al amanecer, el corazón de Neji se alumbrara, calentando lo que hasta el momento, se había quedado congelado.

Ante las palabras del rubio, Neji cayó en la cuenta que lo que realmente había hecho era hacer daño a quien menos lo merecía, Hinata, quien aun permanecía en el suelo tratando débilmente de levantarse.

-Hinata-sama…- Neji agachó el rostro, apenado.- Yo…- Hinata, al ver esa expresión en su rostro, vio un leve rastro del Neji que una vez fue, además, ella sabía cuanto había sufrido su primo.

\- E-Está bien…nii-san- Neji la miró de golpe. Hinata aún con las rodillas débiles, había logrado ponerse de pie. Las palabras habían salido con dificultad pero la convicción con la que habían sido dichas era distinta a la que hasta entonces había oído Neji - Se… - Hinata tosió, aún dolorida sujetándose las costillas.- Se lo mucho que has sufrido nii-san pero yo…- tosió de nuevo - quiero que estemos como antes…como cuando éramos niños - Hinata sonrió débilmente. Neji sabia lo mucho que debía de estar doliéndole el cuerpo en ese momento y a pesar de lo que le había hecho… ahí seguía ella, perdonándole por todo el mal que había ocasionado. Neji dio un paso adelante levantando la mano, Hinata instintivamente se asusto pero se dio cuenta de que era lo que él quería hacer y ya no retrocedió. Estrecho su mano como quien cierra un contrato. Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.

A partir de entonces, Neji se convirtió en el guardián en las sombras de Hinata. Salvaguardándola de los matones, protegiéndola como si fuera un acto reflejo de que se cayese, comprando las medicinas que ella necesita cuando enfermaba… Todo. Todo, en un modo de poder perdonarse a sí mismo de todo lo que le había causado a su prima, quien jamás lo trato mal ni lo miró con odio. Todo desde la distancia.

-A partir de ahora os sentareis con vuestro compañero – sentenció Kakashi – Esta puede una oportunidad para crear lazos o fortalecerlos. Os aconsejo que procuréis porque esta iniciativa puede hacer que las clases sean el cielo… o el infierno- esa última palabra adopto un tono amenazante que recorrer escalofríos por las espaldas de los alumnos. -Cambiaos ahora. Kurenai-sensei os asignara los lugares.

Una vez que Kurenai dio los lugares se marchó. Al sentarse Hinata se dio cuenta de algo. Tenía un papel en su sitio.

'' _Espero de corazón que Neji y tú, podáis llevaros bien, se lo mucho que lo deseas por eso os he colocado juntos. Todo saldrá bien. Besos, Kurenai.''_

''Es por eso...''- se dijo a sí misma Hinata. Dulcemente sonrió. Neji la miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron y avergonzada la peliazul guardó la nota en su cartera.

La muchacha de ojos blancos estaba contenta de poder estar con su primo aunque por otra parte no sabía como interactuar con él. Y había un inconveniente más. Habían colocado a Naruto con su compañero muy cerca, creando tensión en Hinata. Y aun peor Sakura con Lee también había quedado cerca de ambas parejas, recordando con incluso solo miradas como de enamorados estaban ella y el rubio.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos que le traían sentimientos dolorosos, odiaba tener esos celos hacia su amiga y fijó su mirada en Neji, quien la miraba. ''¿Se había dado cuenta que los estaba mirando? ¡Qué vergüenza!'' se dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros a sí misma.

-Os pondré en el pizarrón los trabajos con los que debéis empezar.- dijo Kakashi mirando un libro en sus manos que para nada tenía que ver con sus materias. Era suficiente con el leer el autor para saber de que trataba el libro.

Neji e Hinata sopesaron las opciones expuestas y antes de que la chica terminara de abrir la boca, Neji habló.

-¿Le parece bien la segunda opción, Hinata-sama?

-Um, si. Para mí también es la mejor.

Los siguientes dos días ambos se enfocaron en la mejor manera de ordenar la información que habían encontrado y exponerla en el papel.

-N-Nii-san , esto… que te parece si ponemos esto aquí, así dejamos más espacio aquí y quedara más espacioso y organizado.- Neji proyecto esa idea en su cabeza dándose cuenta que era una gran idea.

-Sí, tiene razón Hinata-sama- la chica sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta. Neji no había pensado que Hinata podría tener tantas ideas y gusto pues no era la primera buena aportación de la chica a lo que sonrió. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Hinata acababa de macharse la mejilla con un rotulador.- Hinata-sama está machada.

-¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde?- la muchacha con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas se toco la cara inútilmente no encontrando la zona a pesar de las indicaciones de Neji.

-Déjeme hacerlo, Hinata-sama.- el chico posó delicadamente su pulgar en el mejilla de su prima presionando levemente. Al terminar susurro un ''Ya está'' y elevó su mirada hasta la de la chica que lo miraba con la cara totalmente ruborizada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Estaba DEMASIADO cerca. Tan cerca que Hinata podría haber malinterpretado sus acciones. Se apartó de golpe, avergonzado – Perdón… Hinata-sama - se limitó a decir. Después de todo Hinata no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto a su contacto más allá de sus entrenamientos casuales en el dojo de su padre.

-N-No pasa nada nii-san…- la chica, aún un poco sofocada, miraba hacia otro lado sin saber como seguir.

Con el paso de los días ambos empiezan a trabajar cada vez mejor e incluso en ocasiones a reírse. Para ambos era raro, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, que apenas cruzaban palabras, ahora en solo unos pocos días habían hablado más que casi en un mes en casa.

Hinata se lo agradeció interiormente a Kurenai-sensei.

-N-Naruto… para…para de darme… de darme besos… como llegue Kakashi-sensei y nos vea así…- dijo Sakura entre risas intentando quitarse a su novio de encima que no dejaba de concederle besos a las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdes.

-Es que te quiero tanto…- dijo melosamente el rubio. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial cuando la miraban.

Hinata giró la cabeza. Ver aquello solo hacía que se dolor se acentuase. Ver aquello era como cristales rotos en su corazón. Cristales que no podían sacar.

-Hinata-sama ¿está bien? – musito en voz baja alguien. La mirada preocupada de su primo la sacó de su miseria. Él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica hacia el chico de cabellos dorados, después de todo no era como si ella supiera esconderlo. La joven levantó la vista. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban empañados. Eran lágrimas que se asomaban al borde sus ojos. Consiguió contenerlas a tiempo.

-Um… si. Gr-gr-acias, Nii-san – Hinata forzó una débil sonrisa pata no preocupar más al chico quien lucía una mirada preocupada. Había cosas de las que él, aunque quisiera, no podía protegerla.

Así, el resto del día estuvo deprimida. Soportar tanto dolor era demasiado para el frágil corazón de la chica. Se había propuesto desearle todos los días a sus amigos que fuesen felices pero a veces mantener su propósito era tan difícil. Neji ante la actitud de muñeca hueca que había adoptado su prima durante todo el día, por primera vez se ofreció a ir juntos a casa pero Hinata lo rechazó cortésmente. No quería que se preocupase por ella y además que le causarle problemas. Ni él, ni nadie.

-¡Onee-san bienvenida!- gritó Hanabi al ver a su hermana entrar por la puerta-¿ Onee-san?- repitió con menos énfasis esta vez la chica de pelo corto al ver la cara larga de su hermana.

\- Hola Hanabi-chan- dijo débilmente Hinata fingiendo muy mal una sonrisa. Dicho esto se dirigió a su cuarto

\- ¿No vas a cenar? Padre y yo te estábamos esperando.

-No, lo siento.- Hinata terminó de subir las escaleras y se oyó como entraba en su habitación.

-Onee-san…- susurró para sí misma Hanabi.

Al llegar Neji, Hanabi lo bombardeó con preguntas que el joven no quiso responder. No era justo hablar de los sentimientos de Hinata –sama si esos no eran sus deseos.

Por su parte, Hinata al entrar en su cuarto rompió a llorar en silencio pudiendo por fin toda la tristeza y desgarro contenido. Ya no solo se sentía mal por tener sentimientos que no eran correspondidos sino de además tener celos de su amiga, deseando que Naruto estuviese con ella y no con Sakura. Interiormente había renunciado mil veces ya a Naruto pero sus sentimientos no estaban por la labor de colaborar e inconscientemente siempre acababa mirando en su dirección constantemente. Era tan doloroso tener algo que deseas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Neji no necesitaba hablar con ella o verla para saber que estaba llorando, sufriendo. Se mantuvo plantado 10 minutos delante de su puerta, debatiéndose entre llamar o no. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su pobre prima. Finalmente, marcho hacia su cuarto unas cuantas puertas más lejos.

A las 12 de la noche aún no podía cerrar los ojos. La culpa lo carcomía. Hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en el rosto de la peliazul, martilleando su subconsciente.

Se levanto y se vistió. Necesitaba un paseo. Estaba en la naturaleza de Neji hacer todo aquello que se proponía y era la primera vez que sabía que por mucho que se esforzase él no tenía ningún poder para proteger a Hinata y eso lo frustraba enormemente. Tomo su cazadora y en silencio se marcho de la mansión.

El frio de la noche le sentó bien. Su pelo, amarrado en su habitual coleta baja, se mecía con el suave viento. Apenas había nadie, solo se veían las tiendas nocturnas abiertas. En ese momento una luz de una tienda llamo su atención. En el escaparate de la tienda, una bufanda un violeta apagado lo atrajo. Tenía la carita de un gato en un color morado y la tela de la bufanda se veía suave y esponjosa…

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo jajaja se que hay varias incongruencias pero bueno he intentado modificar lo menos posible la historia original pero de la manera que mejor me conviniese para más tarde contrastar con el resto de la historia. Advierto que esto solo acaba de empezar jejeje tengo muchas más buenas ideas con las que continuar con este fanfic.

Se agradecerían los comentarios, si hay alguna duda de que no hayáis entendido algo o lo que sea responderé lo máximo posible sin tampoco hacer mucho spoiler.


	2. Capitulo 2

ATENCIÓN: EN ESTE FANFIC EL CUMPLEAÑOSN DE HINATA NO ES, REPITO NO ES EN DICIEMBRE.

Agradecimientos: quiero dar las gracias a aquell s que dejaron comentarios cuando subi el otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a ALIASTESIN, a Mikashimot uchiha-hyuuga love.

* * *

Hinata se pone sus pantalones azules un jersey del mismo color y su chaqueta favorita. Ya son más de las 12 y aun no puede dejar calmarse. Sus ojos ya le duelen al igual que su costado por los constantes hipidos causados por el llanto. ´´¿Cuándo dejare de sentirme así?'' se recriminó a sí misma. Se sentía tan mal. ¿Era por su carácter?¿ por su físico? Se preguntaba sin parar. La moral de la joven estaba por los suelos. En un mini ataque de ira hacia sí misma golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo una lata de refresco del suelo imaginándose a sí misma.

-¡TE ODIO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.¿ Como podía ser tan…?

-¿Hinata-sama?- la chica elevo su mirada cristalina que se había quedado plantada en el suelo.

-Nii-san… yo…- las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y su lamento se había quedado atorado en su garganta, de la cual solo salían como pequeños gritos. La joven miro de nuevo al suelo. El muchacho que llevaba una bolsa en la mano no sabía como actuar. Ahí estaba Hinata mostrándose en su mayor estado de debilidad. Inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha. Indeciso se acercó a la chica con paso inseguro ¿qué debía hacer? ¿debía abrazarla? No, probablemente a Hinata no le gustase su contacto pensó Neji paralizado. Soltó la bolsa en el suelo e intento levantar los brazos en un amago de abrazarla pero al instante se arrepintió y simplemente colocó sus manos a ambos lados de sus hombros en un intento de reconfortarla. Hinata se llevó sus propias manos a su rostro en un torpe intento de ocultar su rostro y parar de llorar.

-Hinata-sama…todo irá bien…se que está sufriendo ahora pero… usted es fuerte y una persona maravillosa. Todo irá bien…- pronuncio Neji acongojado por el sufrimiento de la muchacha.

-¿Todo irá bien?- preguntó Hinata entre lagrimas.

-Si…

-¿L-Lo prometes Nii-san?- preguntó Hinata levantando la vista nuevamente con los ojos brillantes. Neji en ese momento sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo y viera a su prima cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Hinata sabía que Neji solo intentaba consolarla pero siempre que él hacia una promesa la cumplía y simplemente esas palabras habían brotado de sus labios sin orden previa de su cerebro.

\- Se lo prometo, Hinata-sama – sentenció el muchacho de la coleta. Hinata logró parar el reguero de lágrimas que lavaban su rostro y lo secó con el dorso de su manga. Sonrió tímidamente a Neji.

Era obvio que no podían regresar a casa en ese estado tan llamativo y aun un tanto inestable de Hinata además que siendo las horas que eran Neji no podía dejar a la muchacha sola, pues había que reconocer Hinata era muy guapa, así que ambos se dirigieron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en uno de los columpios del lugar. Ambos permanecieron sentados unos instantes. Neji mantenía atenta su mirada en Hinata quien procuraba calmar su respiración mientras miraba las escasas estrellas que el cielo mostraba.

-Gracias, nii-san – musitó Hinata mirando a su acompañante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Hinata-sama?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido el castaño.

-Ahora me siento mejor…siempre cuidas de mí y… estoy muy agradecida por eso. Gracias.

-No es necesario Hinata-sama- sonrió un poco el joven a lo que la sonrisa de la peliazul se ensancho un poco más y rió un poco. De golpe, miró hacia otro lado, perdida en su mundo.

-¿De…De verdad piensas…eso que dijiste de mi…nii-san _?- ''usted es fuerte y una persona maravillosa''_ esas palabras retumbaron en el cerebro de Neji, avergonzándose un poco, pero su rubor quedó oculto por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Así es, Hinata-sama- respondió apenado pero la sonrisa de felicidad de Hinata dejó eso a un lado.

-Eso…me… me hace muy feliz, nii-san- la felicidad estaba escrita en las facciones aun demacradas por el llanto del rostro de Hinata.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, e tiempo había pasado muy deprisa y ahora que todo estaba mejor ambos se dirigieron a casa.

Entraron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios procurando proferir el menor sonido posible.

-Buenas noches, nii-san- se despidió la chica con voz dulce mientras le sonreía en la puerta de su dormitorio. Neji se dio la vuelta e inclinó suavemente la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama- respondió también en voz baja el castaño. Intercambiaron unas pequeñas sonrisas y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Neji salió temprano de su cuarto y una música dulce pero con movimiento alcanzó sus oídos. Procedía de la habitación de Hinata.

-Ohayo, nii-san- dijo en un bostezo Hanabi que salía desde la habitación de enfrente ala de su hermana.- ¡Oh! ¡Esa canción es ''Love Now''! –en ese momento la música cesó y la chica de pelo azulado salió de su habitación.

-¡Oh, Ohayo!- pronunció sorprendida ante la presencia de Neji y Hanabi que estaban justo enfrente de ella.

-¡Onee-sama, no sabía que te gustase Kun-Kun-Kun! ¡Me encanta!- dijo alegremente la más pequeña. La mirada de la hermana mayor se iluminó.

-¿E-en serio? ¡A mí también me encanta! ¡Las letras son tan dulces!- la muchacha rió.

-Onee-sama… ¿Qué te pasa en la cara?- la aludida se palpo el rostro. Debajo de sus ojos había unas machas rojas, pequeños puntitos amontonados. El castaño supo instantáneamente que era. Se lo había visto a su prima muchas veces desde que Naruto empezó a salir con Sakura. El esfuerzo de llorar había provocado que los pequeños vasitos sanguíneos circundantes a los ojos de la chica se rompieran provocando dichas manchas.

-Quizás ha dormido un poco mal ¿no, Hinata-sama?- la muchacha asintió comprendiendo la situación y ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices en lo que se iban a desayunar.

Y así transcurrieron los días posteriores a ese. Más y más Neji e Hinata congeniaban en ideas en ideas y proyectos. Era calidad Hyuuga después de todo.

Apenas acababa de empezar el curso y el cumpleaños de la Hyuuga se acercaba. Sus amigos ya comenzaban a hablar a escondidas acerca de que podían regalarle a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, a pesar de de que ella no quisiese hacer escándalo del evento. Con estar con ellos sería suficiente. Obviamente habría que celebrarlo otro día puesto que el día señalado caía en martes.

Cuando llegó el día, la muchacha se levanto con ánimo. Sin demasiado tiempo pero con el suficiente. Al llegar a la cocina para desayunar se encontró con una radiante Hanabi que la esperaba con un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate casero. En cuanto vio entrar a su hermana mayor, la pequeña comenzó a cantar la canción del cumpleaños feliz, dejando a Hinata ruborizada. Acto seguido, le tendió un papel perfectamente doblado acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

 _''Feliz cumpleaños, hija. Disfruta de tu día''_

Hinata reaccionó con otra sonrisa aún mayor, conmovida por la carta que le había dejado su padre antes de partir al trabajo.

-¿Um? ¿Y Neji nii-san?- preguntó la hermana mayor cayendo en la cuenta de que faltaba su primo. Hanabi simplemente levantó los hombros acompañado de un:

-No lo sé, creo que ya se ha ido. Pero bueno ¡prueba el bizcocho! ¡Lo he hecho yo!- dijo la pequeña orgullosamente. Hinata se sorprendió. Había que reconocer que Hanabi era buena en muchísimas cosas pero la cocina...bueno, no era una de ellas. De todas maneras, su hermana, muy emocionada por su bello gesto, se lo llevó a la boca con gran gusto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Está delicioso Hanabi! ¿Lo has hecho tú todo? - preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Bueno, es decir...Neji nii-san tuvo que ayudarme un poco pero…

\- Está delicioso, Hanabi- sentenció su hermana.

Prácticamente, quien en realidad había hecho el bizcocho, no había sido la niña sino su primo pero él no quería otorgarse dicho merito así que hizo creer a la joven que había sido su trabajo. Siempre trabajando en la distancia...

Hinata marchó temprano al instituto esta vez sin la compañía de su primo pero fue deprisa al instituto, feliz.

Al llegar, había una caja en su pupitre y pegada a ésta un sobre. La muchacha miro a los lados aún sabiendo que no había nadie, esperando encontrar al autor o autora del regalo.

Primero abrió el sobre que contenía un único mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños". Después, abrió la caja. Tras apartar unos suaves papeles rosas halló una suave bufanda lila, como del color de sus ojos. La carita de un gato en uno de sus extremos hizo que riera. Era precioso. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la caja se dio cuenta de algo más. Había algo más, otro sobre dentro de la caja. Atónita, repitió el proceso que utilizó para abrir la anterior.

-¡S-s-on e-entradas p-p-para K-kun-Kun-Kun! -gritó perpleja ¡No podía ser! ¡Dos entradas para ver a su banda favorita! ¡En las primeras filas además!

Hinata no salía de su asombro. Buscó y rebuscó pero no había nombre de remitente alguno por ninguna parte de las cartas ni de la caja. ¡Debían costar una fortuna!

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz… - desde detrás de la muchacha resonaron unas voces en coro. Eran Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Tenten (chica con la que recientemente estaban hablando muy a menudo) y algunos más de fondo. La pelirosa llevaba en sus manos una preciosa tarta en la que se podía leer ''FELICIDADES HINATA-CHAN''.

Hinata totalmente emocionada empezó a lagrimear de felicidad. Después de dar las gracias totalmente enternecida dio las gracias fervientemente. Una mano se poso en su hombro derecho.

-Felicidades, Hinata-sama- dijo con una sonrisa dulce Neji. El corazón de Hinata estaba ya repleto de tiernas emociones. Era la primera vez que Neji le deseaba feliz cumpleaños de manera tan bonita. Inclinó la cabeza con emoción.

-¡Hontoni Arigato! – la muchacha dio las gracias con tanta energía que varias personas rieron.

-Ahora vamos a probar la tarta, Hinata-chan- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Ino, Kiba y yo nos esforzamos mucho!

Más tarde, en el receso para comer, Hinata mandó un mensaje a su hermana preguntándole si quería ir con ella al concierto de Kun-Kun-Kun, la banda de K-pop que estaba arrasando por todo Japón, a lo que rápidamente contestó con muchas caritas llorando que resultaba que ese día tenían un viaje obligatorio en su escuela y que además, por su edad, padre no la iba a dejar ir. La peliazul respondió un poco apenada que no pasaba nada, que ya habría más oportunidades.

-¿En serio Neji? ¿Te gusta Kun-Kun-Kun?- pregunto estupefacta Tenten en una esquina de la clase. Neji un tanto ruborizado miró hacia otro lado.

-No hace falta que lo digas tan alto, Tenten. –La chica rió.

-Es solo que me ha sorprendido. Desde que te conozco nunca te ha gustado nada que estuviese de moda.- volvió a reír- lee-kun ¿quién es tu favorito de de la banda?

-¡Hana-chan y Takoto-san, por supuesto!- dijo eufórico. Tenten asintió y se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativa

-Yo creo que prefiero a Yumiko-chan y de chicos… Shiro-kun- apunto la chica de los moños sonrojada, contenta.

Esa información de que a su primo le gustase dicha banda dejo confusa a Hinata. Lo cierto que a pesar de todo no sabía demasiado de él aparte de cómo era su personalidad. Eso la entristeció un poco. Después de tanto tiempo, se daba cuenta ahora.

Una luz se le iluminó en su mente.¿ Y si le invitaba a él al concierto? ¡Eso los haría más cercanos!

-Hinata-chan – alguien la llamó desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Era Kurenai-sensei, su profesora desde que era pequeña. Después de felicitarla, le pregunto a su antigua alumna como le iba el día y demás. Hinata le explicó con energía su felicidad y además respondió a la pregunta de su sensei sobre cuales habían sido sus regalos. Hinata cayó en la cuenta que con tanto lio aun no le había dicho a casi nadie acerca de las entradas y de idea de invitar a su primo.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica! Espero de veras que todo salga bien.- acto seguido se despidió regalándole un guiño a la muchacha.

Ahora la pregunta que le torturaba a la chica era: ¿aceptaría su oferta? ¿Le resultaría desagradable ir con ella? Quizá lo mejor sería preguntárselo de camino a casa para que si la rechazaba que no durase mucho la incomodidad.

-Ne…nii-san…eto…hoy… ¿irías conmigo…juntos a casa? E-es decir…s-si quieres…- medio tartamuda y sonrojada, Hinata se había acercado a su primo tímidamente, lo cual lo pilló con la guardia baja al muchacho, después de todo siempre volvían cada uno por su lado.

\- Eh…sí, claro, Hinata-sama – respondió el castaño volviendo en sí. Hinata sonrió, inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y volvió por donde había venido.

Cuando tocó la campana anunciando la vuelta a las clases, estuvieron casi todo el tiempo en silencio. Simplemente, ambos esperaron a la hora de partir. Cuando llegó, Hinata se despidió de sus amigas mientras Neji la esperaba en la puerta, mirándola de reojo.

A Neji hacía años que le costaba muchísimo denegar una petición a Hinata. Probablemente aunque le pidiera que se hiciera hacer pasar por un perrito, accedería (referencia serie Rock Lee jeje). Accedería a dicha petición porque era suya y de nadie más. Los dos primos caminaron durante un par de minutos en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Él esperando, quizá, una explicación que revelara el motivo de su pedido y ella tomando el valor necesario para preguntarle si quería ir con ella al evento.

-Eto…nii-san…um…- se detuvieron ante un paso de cebra con el semáforo en rojo. La chica tomó un gran soplo de aire y preguntó deprisa- ¿Q-Q-Querrías venir a un concierto de K-Kun-Kun-Kun conmigo?- las mejillas de la ojiperla estaban ardiendo. Neji se veía atónito.

-Hinata-sama, no se las he regalado para que me invite a mí- dijo con cara comprensiva. ¿Cómo lo había sabido de todas maneras? La muchacha levantó la vista de golpe, con los ojos como platos.

-Neji nii-san ¿m-me las has regalado t-tú? – En un instante la cara del joven se quedo tan blanco como un folio recién estrenado para un segundo después ruborizarse cual colegiala enamorada.

-Yo…no...ahj…- miró hacia otro lado apenado, poniendo su mano en la boca, totalmente avergonzado de sus palabras. ''Esta vez has sido un perfecto idiota Neji'' se dijo. Esta vez el intentar pasar desapercibido le había salido estrepitosamente mal.

* * *

Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 2 jaja muchas gracias por leer. Dejen comentarios, se agradecen mucho.


End file.
